


Lost Time

by from_the_ashes



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3, Sexual Content, Shenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_ashes/pseuds/from_the_ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the start of Mass Effect three after the Reapers attack Earth.  The crew is headed to Mars, and Kaidan and Shepard are finding the ship to be very tight... Can they make up for lost time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/gifts), [potionsmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/gifts).



> So I've recently been indoctrinated to the Mass Effect fandom. My IRL best friend (potionsmaster) and I played through games 1 and 2 while I was visiting her for vacation. We had just started game three when my vacation had the nerve to end. 
> 
> Fellow author, ThreeWhiskeyLunch, posed a burning question? Would I now write some fanfic? 
> 
> And so, this story was born a special gift for my friends. It's smutty because... well just read their works... ;)

Shepard stomped into her quarters.  She dumped her armful of armor and tossed it angrily aside.  Fuck.  She’d just pulled away on the Normandy from Earth which was quickly turning into a fiery hell for its inhabitants with the Reaper invasion...  Damn that bureaucratic bullshit. Maybe if the Council and the Alliance had taken the stick out of their asses and listened to her for once...  No, she took a deep breath, and kicked a shin plate half-heartedly.  Walking over to the desk, she braced her upper body as she began stretching her calves.  

 

Her eyes wandered to her picture of Kaidan.   _ Time to be honest with yourself, Shepard, _ she thinks,  _ it’s not just the fate of the galaxy that’s weighing on you _ .  Kaidan was back on the Normandy and she could feel his presence.  She doubted he was as aware of hers, as Kaidan’s reception had been less than exuberant at the Alliance base.  At least on Horizon he had shown some emotion.  Granted it was first incredulity and joy, but that was quickly replaced by intense loathing when he realized she was outfitted by Cerberus.  Curse them anyways, it’s not like she had asked to be rebuilt.  

 

She laid the picture face-down.   _ To hell with him, _ she tried to tell herself.  If Earth and the galaxy survived, maybe she would get a dog... or try her hand at domesticating a varren.  Commander Shepard: ship captain extraordinairre, terrible command of her love life.  It was distracting, though; she could feel his biotic signature almost physically and his presence was intense. 

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, snapping her out of the reverie.  Tripping over the forgotten armor on her way, she answered.  As if he had had known she was thinking of him, he was standing there, tense and at attention.  Her hormones mutinied as she started to tingle all over.  

 

“Major.” 

 

“Commander.  I was wondering if I could have a word.”   
  


“Of course… please come in.”

 

She stood aside to let him enter the cabin and tried to ignore the increasing pulse developing in parts of her body that long since have been ignored.  She caught his eyes roaming around the untidy room before he focused back on her.

 

“Did you have a malfunction with your closet, Commander?” he asks, a trace of his old teasing tone resurfacing.

 

“Something like that.” She shrugged casually, “So what brings you by, Major?”

 

He hesitated, instead turning to look at the fish tank.  He put his hand up to touch it listlessly, then ran his hand through his hair. Shepard inhaled sharply as her mouth went dry.  Damn, but she forgot how sexy he was when he did that.  He paced across the room and stopped at the desk, bracing his arms against it.  His head bowed, a mirror of Shepard a few minutes earlier.  She watched his gaze flick over the desk and come to rest on the face-down picture frame before he picked it up.  An expression washed over his face, but Shepard couldn’t see it before he turned his head, placing the frame upright gently.  She waited, knowing the major wouldn’t speak until he had all the right words.  He let his hand drop from the frame after one last lingering touch and abruptly turned to face her.

 

“Permission to speak freely, Commander?” She nodded her head in acknowledgment and he rushed forward with his next words. “If I’m being completely honest..... Well, hell if I know, Shep. There are so many things I want to ask and so many things I want to say.  For two years, I mourned you.  When you returned, you were earmarked a traitor and a terrorist.  I have a million reasons not to trust you, but there’s a part of me that held out hope that this was all a huge mistake.”   

 

Shepard started to open her mouth to explain, but Kaidan raised his hand and continued. “Please.  I know we need to talk, but...dammit, Shep! I just saw my home obliterated.  We left millions of innocent civilians to fight the Reapers on their own.  I know why, but still.  Now I’m back on the ship, and it’s like being somewhere I’ve only been in a dream lately.  Familiar, yet somehow all different.  You’re here, and I am so acutely aware of it, I feel a physical pull...like I’m being dragged into your orbit like some kind of moon.  Can we just... forget about the rest for just one night and...”  His voice trailed off, and his cheeks flushed.  He rubbed his forehead with the back of his wrist as Shepard stood in stunned silence.  After a moment he quickly followed it up with a sigh and stammered apology.

 

“I-I’m sorry Commander...I-” 

 

Whatever he might have said was cut off by Shepard nearly tossing herself at him and kissing him.

 

Tentative at first, the kiss deepened; Shepard’s arms reached around his neck and Kaidan’s cinched at her waist.  She leaned her body into him quickly - or maybe her knees had given out, but Kaidan stood strong and supported them both.  Their biotics began to hum. . They broke apart, dumbfounded for a moment.  Shepard takes a step back, and uses the opportunity to lock the door.    

 

“If tonight is all I can have, I’ll take it, K... I never really stopped loving you.” 

 

The second kiss was frantic, full of need and desire. Kaidan had her uniform stripped down to her undergarments with expert speed and efficiency.  Shepard pulled at his clothes, yanking them off with just as much enthusiasm until he was in his boxers.  She drank it all in, the feel of his skin against hers, the strain of arousal pressing against her dampness.  Smelling the light odor of soap and shampoo, she nibbled lightly on his ear and felt his biotics flare slightly.     
  
“Damn, woman.”  He inhaled deeply.  “You aren’t gonna play fair, are you?”

  
Without waiting for an answer, he reached down and grabbed her thighs, swinging her up off the ground and wrapping her legs around him to carry her.  He plopped her rather unceremoniously on the bed, then climbed up after her and straddled her, continuing to kiss her all over.  Expertly, he unhooked her bra with one hand and tossed it to join the mountain of clothing and armor pieces strewn about on her floor.  He cupped her breasts and massaged them lightly once they were free, grazing his thumbs over her sensitive nipples with a featherlike touch. She arched her back, thrusting herself into his caress; her own biotics responded to his in an azure flare.  

 

He continued to snack on her body all the way down, tongue gliding over her skin agonizingly slow as he slid her underwear off. Shepard knew he was teasing her as he paid gentle attention to the inside of her thighs. She grabbed his hair, massaging his scalp in an effort to coax him closer.  She cried out when he finally found the spot that he’d been avoiding, and it doesn’t take long for her to get carried off into a pulsing puddle of ecstasy.  

 

Pausing for a moment, she saw her chance to take him out and quickly used her foot to hook his knee and flip him over.  Reaching his arms out, she held them down as she began payback for his teasing, gently massaging his length as she went.  Before she could reciprocate his favors fully, Kaidan rolled them over and finally thrust his length inside, staring deep into her eyes.  The ache, the emptiness she’d been feeling was relieved as he started his rhythm.  She couldn’t help moving with him and felt his body start to tense as the pressure once again mounted in her.  At their peak, their biotics encased them in a glowing sphere. 

  
Exhausted, he collapsed on top her before rolling onto his back.  She wasn’t ready for the moment to end; she tangled her limbs with his as she pressed herself as close as she could to his warm body.  Entwined together and finally content, they quietly drifted off to the hum of the ships engines as it hurtled towards Mars.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have to give credit and thanks to potionsmaster who helped me make sure I had all the commas in the right places. ;) Thanks friend!


End file.
